Document: Chapter Recaps
CHAPTER 1 - LOCKDOWN - This isn't the City I know. I remember the accident at Northcrest Manor like it was yesterday; the ritual, taking the claw; Erin falling . . . dying. I'll never forget it. But now there's sickness in the air and death on the streets. This place was no rose-garden to begin with but it was never this bad. Everything's changed . . . and not for the better. CHAPTER 2 - DUST TO DUST - I snatched the ring Basso wanted straight from the fingers of the Thief-Taker General himself; the Baron's hound. But that doesn't give me answers. First Basso tells me I've been away from the City for an entire year and then the Queen of Beggars says I was sleeping since the beggars found my body. So why don't I remember? Maybe I have this gloom that's going around. CHAPTER 3 - DIRTY SECRETS - I stole the old book from the House of Blossoms for a man named Orion - The so-called 'voice of the people'. He thinks he can save this city. From some of the things I've seen, I'm not sure it's worth saving. Regardless, the people regard Orion favourably, Basso included, and his followers, the Graven, are growing. Still, between the Baron, the gloom, and starvation, there's not much choice. CHAPTER 4 - A FRIEND IN NEED - Thanks to the General, that was a narrow escape from the Keep; my hand is evidence of that. Still, finding the Primal Stone piece in the great safe was a surprise. Not thought about that since the accident. Between ghosts and Graven it's getting hard to think straight. What did Erin say in the vision? Go to Moira Asylum. Away from the crazies on the street and off to the crazies on the island. CHAPTER 5 - THE FORSAKEN - Erin's alive. Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. She's spending more time in my head than I do. Seems the Primal energy's inside her and she's corrupted it somehow. That damage is still there; seeping out through the walls of Moira because of Northcrest's experiments. Is that why he took her away? There's only one man with the answers I need right now; the Baron. CHAPTER 6 - A MAN APART - The Baron told me I have the final piece of the Primal Stone in my eye. Northcrest's more broken than his city! Brother versus brother. It seems Orion . . . 'Aldous', has an agenda after all. If he really has found a cure for the gloom then it must be something to do with the Primal in Erin. And if Orion tries to cure the City with that, he's going to create something far worse than the gloom. CHAPTER 7 - THE HIDDEN CITY - Below the old cathedral the Graven were preparing for their new dawn and Orion's miracle cure. Stealing the pendant put an end to that but Erin is still in trouble. The girl was being used as part of the cure, still alive but barely. Before I could reach her my old friend the Thief-Taker General showed up for the last dance and Orion took the opportunity to escape with Erin. This isn't over yet. CHAPTER 8 - THE DAWN'S LIGHT - In the end it wasn't the Baron or Orion I needed to settle things with. It was Erin, calling for the only person that might be able to help her. Trapped in the Primal, all of her anger and hatred was manifesting as the gloom. But ultimately it all came back to me. Was anyone right or wrong in all this? Was I helping her or just helping myself? I think Erin thought of me as the only family she had but people like us should walk alone. Some might say it's a heavy price to pay. Chapter Recaps